The Mysterious Tall Man ch1
by Konan720
Summary: anywho this is a story about how four friend went campping, and one of the four friends has a vary strange incounter with slender.
1. info about story

**ok so this was one of my first stories ive made a long time ago. so please... dont say it's stupid... or it looks stupid.**

**it's about how me and my friends whent camping out in the woods and, well... i'll let you read what happens.**


	2. the beginning

The Mysterious Tall Man

The last days of school,Monday 2012 at P.E

Sabrina: man the last day of school is almost here...

harrison: i know i can't belive it ether.

sabrina: it sucks we'll be moving on but...

harrison: but what? aren't you glad we're leavin this darn school?

sabrina: i am but what about Alex and dylan they'll still be here for another year...  
i dont wan't to leave them.

harrison: yeah i know what you mean... hey maybe we can go camping this summer just us.

Alex comes in on harrison and sabrina

Alex: don't we need adults?

harrison and sabrina: HOLY SHMOLY!

sabrina: don't go sneak'n around like that!

harrison: yeah you scared us!

Alex: lol sorry.

dilan heard sabrina and harrison scream

dilan: what's with the screaming here?

harrison: oh it was nothing

sabrina: wel looks like every one is here,  
hey does every one remember our code names  
it's not like i forgot or any thing.

Alex: yup.

dilan: yes.

harrison: well of course,  
your germany  
im italy  
Alex is sheep or america  
and dilan japan.

interrupted by school bell

harrison: well i guess we ca talk this over on Wednesday.

everyone: agreed.


	3. the rumors

The Last Days of School, Wednesday 2012

sabrina: well looks like this day is going fast...

Alex: yup...so what now?

sabrina: i don't know but that thing that harrison  
was talking about on monday was going camping...

dilan: were old enuf to go camping with out any adults  
i mean we have each other to protect, nothing bad could happen to us we  
are fighters.

harrison: well almost every one.

everyone:...

sabrina: anyways we can go to my place up near crystal rivers i have some property land we can camp in, the whole place is a forest with a house.

Alex: sounds good we'll head there but lets just relax and talk about something else.

dilan: like what?

harrison: oh! did ant one hear of the strange disappering of a girl in our school?  
they said that one of her and the girls friend encountered something strange in the froest, after her friend ran away her friend saw that she wasn't with her any more...

dilan: her friend wanted to go back in but... she was to scared, no one found the girl...  
then later the police found the girls dead body all eaten up looking.

sabrina and Alex: wow

alex: hope we don't bump into that thing out there it's sounds scary.

sabrina: i wonder what it is...

school bell rings agin

sabrina: well i'll look up more about that thing you guys just ask for  
permission to go camping i have tebts and every thing.

everyone: ok


	4. getting info

last day of school, friday 2012

Teacher: well looks like its the end of  
the school year at the time of 3:50  
But its 2:20 since there is nothing left  
to teach you, you can have free time,  
Go on the computers or read or play  
games, Just do something.

Sabrina: well I'll just go on the computer  
And see more about that thing I heard  
From harrison.

a few hours later...

Sabrina: hmmmm... So that thing is an urban  
Legend i think and its called the slender man... And it hides in the  
forests and kills children...ok... And rarely comes out  
of the forest... what i dont think that true... I think I heard tobi and candied talking  
about this thing...

Bell rings for End of school

Alex: WHAT!?  
It kills children and it stays in forest!?  
That does not sound good...

Sabrina: don't worry we're not children were teens...  
And I just realized that You're the youngest in our group...

Alex: yeah...

Sabrina: don't worry I'll protect you,  
Your one of my best friends!

Alex: well I guess your right your pretty strong and...

Interrupted by a honking horn of car

Alex: well there's my mom well I guess well  
see you at the camp.

Sabrina: yeah the camp...

At Sabrina's home

Sabrina: well playing with my friends online  
mite give me more info about this slender man  
and who better to talk with then candied.

Hours later wile talking to tobi and candied.

Sabrina: wow so... Damn we mite find this guy  
that not good even for me.

Candied: yeah just hope he won't be there.

Tobi: and don't forget if you do see him try to  
Not look at him if you do find a place to hide  
or just curl into a ball.

Sabrina: curl in to a ball?  
for real?

Tobi: or you could run away.

Candied: but he'll just follow you

Sabrina: for how long!?

Candied: I don't know.

Sabrina: well that just great...man  
look at the time I need to get to sleep  
And get ready tomorrow.

Candied: well good night

Tobi: and don't forget to Bering weapons  
Who knows it could help.

Sabrina: thanks guys.


	5. the incounter

Later that day at the camp grounds

Sabrina: well seems every one  
had the same idea.

Everyone: yup

Sabrina: ok lets see I have a baseball bat,  
Harrison has a metal pole Alex has I'm not sure  
What Alex has and dilan... y-you have a gun?!  
how did you get a gun.

Dilan: my dad let me have it.

Sabrina: ok...

Alex: well what are we gonna do now?

Harrison: let get a campfire going!

Everyone: YEAH!

Sabrina: I'll get the wood.

Alex: I'll get the tents up.

Harrison: I'll ummm...stand guard.

Dilan: I'll find stuff to start the fire.

Meanwhile were Sabrina was

Sabrina: well finding wood is not so bad  
I just need to avoid being attacked by  
dangerous thing like snakes and poisonous  
Bugs... Uhhhh man I hate bugs...

Sounds of leaves and sticks braking

Sabrina: why do I talk to my self...  
What was they sound..?!  
Is someone there?

Sabrina takes out baseball bat

Sabrina: who's there? Say something!

The thing came out from behind the tree  
It was a man about 9'10 or 9'11 feet tall  
completely pale and had no face but it had  
a head with multiple arms coming out of it back,  
could this be the monster everyone was talking  
about?

Sabrina: uhhhhh...y-you h-have n-no uhhhh...  
AHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone hears Sabrina screams

Everyone: SABRINA!

As Sabrina ran away from the tall man  
she took cover behind a tree and took  
Hold hard of her weapon.

He walked slowly to her

Sabrina: I'm not gonna die today!

Sabrina came from a behind the tree and swung  
her baseball bat. it hit the side of his leg and it looked  
like it did something but not to sure.

Sabrina: looks like it can feel pain...  
what am I doing i need to get out of here!

The man disappears into the tall trees

Everyone: Sabrina are you ok?

Sabrina: yeah yeah I'm ok I'm ok...

Alex: what happen here?

Sabrina: I saw him...

Harrison: who?

Dilan: you don't mean...

Sabrina: the slender man...


	6. Friends?

**Warning****_: emotional fail_**

back at the camping grounds

Sabrina: man this fire feels nice..  
I love fires not sure why though.

Harrison: so you said that you saw him...

Sabrina: yeah what about it

Alex: what did he look like?

Sabrina: well he was a tall man I  
think he was at least 9'10 or 9'11 feet  
Tall, and he had no face just a pail blank  
Face, and he had two hands with more that  
Come out of his back.

Alex: that scary vary scary...

Sabrina: I think I hurt him pretty badly  
on his leg with by bat...

Dilan: why are you caring about that  
thing that tried to kill you?

Sabrina: I'm not caring nor did It try  
to kill me it was my self defense going  
off.

Harrison: right...

Sabrina: what ever...

Alex: well let's try to get some sleep...

Later that night

Sabrina: dear journal,  
This has been an exiting day  
Me almost getting my self killed...  
or at least I think but I feel really  
bad right now hurting that slender man  
I don't know why... I guess I'm not the kind  
to hurt people even if there just...  
Well I don't know... Trying to kill me..

Sabrina: I know this is stupid but I'll  
Bring it some thing to help that leg  
I hit. Hope he don't kill me for helping him...

Sabrina is off walking in the forest  
with a medkit and left her weapon behind  
So he won't think she hostile like befor

Sabrina: man this is a stupid idea!  
why do I care, why do I feel bad  
And why am I talking to my  
self I'm I that crazy!?

Sabrina: no It keeps me from  
going crazy...

with slender man close by lessening to  
Sabrina... Observing what she'll do next...

Sabrina: *sigh* this is no use  
I can't find him how am I supposed  
to help if I can't do any thing  
... I think I'm lost to...

Slender man: ...

Sabrina: man I can't even  
remember what tobi and candied told me

Slender man walks behind Sabrina and  
Taps on her shoulder.

Sabrina turns around

Sabrina: who's there, who Taped me on  
my shoulder?

Sabrina hears laughing everywhere

Sabrina: ok I'm getting pretty scared  
right now.

Omanis voice: don't be you'll be dead  
Vary soon

Sabrina: well if I herd that  
I'll be freaking out witch I am already...

Omanis voice: you'll pay for hurting me

And Sabrina knew right away that it was the  
Slender man talking to her, but how is it possible  
He has no mouth.

Sabrina: look I'm sorry I didn't  
mean to hit you with my baseball bat  
It was a self defense I have I've brought  
Something to help your leg.

Slender man: you think I'll trust you  
I kill people like you the most.

Sabrina: I'm serious! Look I even have  
a medkit! I-I don't want to die like this...

Sabrina starts to cry

Sabrina: I may be violent and  
look like I can kill but... But I'm also  
a kind kid I feel really bad when I do  
Some thing wrong, and I have great  
Friends that I'll die protecting  
If I just die in a forest were no one can find  
my body then no one will know If I even existed!

Sabrina: I DONT WANT TO BE FORGOTTEN!

Sabrina drops the medkit walks to a tree,  
curls in to a ball a cries.

slender man: ...

Slender man sees the medkit

Slender man: huh you won't joking about the medkit...

Sabrina ignores and still cries.

Slender man: are you lessening to me?  
*sigh* I won't kill you...

Sabrina picks her head up in confusion

Sabrina: *sniff* your not...?

Slender man: no I won't...  
But can you help me with  
My leg...

Sabrina: *sniff* sure...

An minute later after helping and talk  
To slender man

Slender man: thanks...

Sabrina: no problem I guess...  
I think I should get back to my  
camp they mite be worrying  
about me.

Slender man: ...

Sabrina: what...?  
What are you looking at?

Slender man: nothing...  
Just that no one has ever  
Stayed this close to me for a long  
Time.

Sabrina: do yo even have friends?

Slender man: Some but they are a bunch crazy killers.

Sabrina: ... Well maybe I could... I don't know  
be your friend... maybe...

Slender man: you'll really do that?

Sabrina: yeah I guess I would...  
I'm not sure yet though...

slender man: oh... Well then I guess bye for now...

Sabrina: bye...


	7. Unexpected decision & stupidity fishing

Hours later making it back to camp in time

Sabrina: well good night every one...

In the morning

Everyone: good morning

Alex: well that was a good night sleep.

Dilan and Harrison: yeah...

Harrison: what about you Sabrina?  
Sabrina?

Alex: she is still asleep in her tent.

Dilan: for real?

Harrison: she must of had night mares  
of the you know who...

Everyone: ...

Harrison: I have an idea to wake her up

Dilan and Alex: like what?

Harrison: you'll see hehehe...

A few minutes later

Harrison: look I got a bucket of fresh water  
and I'm a gonna poor it on her lol.

Alex: I don't think that a good idea...

Dilan: yeah remember when she got mad befor...  
She tried to hurt someone with an umbrella.

Alex: yeah...

Harrison does it any ways

Sabrina: AHHHH! Cold water!  
Cold, cold water!  
what the hell is wrong with you,  
I could get sick by cold water!

Harrison in background: lolololololololololololololo lolol

Alex and Dilan: not our fault Harrison did it!

Sabrina: HARRISON!

Harrison: oh shit!  
running away now!

Harrison: AHHHH!

Sabrina: come back here!

A few hours later...

Harrison: uhhhh...,owww...

Sabrina: well think twice before throwing cold water on me

Alex: I think that was two hard don't you think?

Dilan: well it is his fault for doing so...

Sabrina: see even Dilan agrees.

Dilan: hey wait I'm not taking sides  
here I'm just saying.

Sounds of leaves crunching

Sabrina: okay... hey, wait what's that sound

Everyone: ...

Sabrina: !...I'm gonna check it out everyone stay here.

Alex: well just be careful.

Sabrina: ok don't worry...

Sabrina walks off to where the sound is

Sabrina: I thought I'd find you if I  
followed this sound.

Slender man: !

Sabrina: haha I didn't think I could  
catch you off guard...

Slender man: ...

Sabrina: ummm... Why are you being so quiet...?

Slender man: I saw what he did to you...

Sabrina: oh... Well that's no such a big deal..

Slender man: ...

Sabrina: hey don't worry about it,  
we do stuff like that to each other  
all the time, it funny...some times

Slender man: I don't think this time was funny...

Sabrina: yeah... But don't worry I got at him back.

Slender man: by hitting him?

Sabrina: my rage isn't vary easy to control...

Harrison yells to Sabrina

Harrison: hey Sabrina what's taking so long?!

Sabrina: I'll be right there hold on!  
well looks like I'll see you later I guess.

Slender man: yeah...

Sabrina runs back to the others

Alex: well what was it?

Sabrina: ummm it was... It was a deer in the distance

Harrison: sure it was...

Sabrina: ...

Dilan: ok you two that enuf

Sabrina: hey I didn't start this.

Dilan: but any way, we where talking when  
you went over to see what that noise was  
and we talking about how it to dangerous  
to be here any more.

Sabrina: what do you mean?

Alex: he means we going back home  
tomorrow because you saw the slender man  
and, well we're just not safe here any more.

Sabrina: so we're just leaving tomorrow,  
no mater what...?

Harrison: yes.

Sabrina: on till then what are we  
gonna do now?

Everyone shrugs

Sabrina: thought so...

Mean wile where slender man was standing

Slender man: no... she can't be leaving tomorrow...

Back with Sabrina and others

Sabrina: hey I got an idea why don't we go  
Fishing?

Alex: that sounds relaxing...

Harrison: relaxing its intense how you have  
to wait for the fish to bite the bait the you fight  
with the fish by trying to pull it in which is the hardest  
part.

Sabrina: you make it sound complicated  
it's not that hard all you do is just wait for the  
Right time to pull the fish out of water.

Dilan: yeah

Alex: then what are we just standing here for  
let's get fishing!

Everyone: yeah!

Sabrina: wait, I need to get the fishing rods I'll  
be back in a sec you guys go ahead.

Back at Sabrina tent

Sabrina: ok now where is... oh there they are  
ok now I should, GAHHH!

Slender man: ...

Sabrina: ah, ...slender man you scared me...

Slender man: how could you be leavening TOMORROW!?

Sabrina: why you yelling at me,  
I didn't know that they'd do this!

Slender man: ... Your my only  
Friend and I didn't even know you for  
vary long...

Sabrina: ... I-I need to get going I'm sorry  
I wish I could be with you more... But-

Slender man: but what!?

Sabrina: but you'll still be my friend!  
no matter what!

Slender man: ...!

Sabrina: I gotta go now... I-it was nice meeting you...

Sabrina runs back to the others

Sabrina: hey guys I got the fishing pols...  
What are you guys doing?

Harrison: Dilan is trying to shoot  
a fish out of the water.

Sabrina: and how long has he been at it?

Alex: umm lets see here I guess a few  
minuets when you left.

Sabrina: wow really?

Alex: yeah.

Sabrina: well I got the fishing pols you  
want to use them or not?

Every one: ... Ok

Hours later after fishing

Sabrina: man that was horrible not a single fish

Harrison: maybe we shouldn't had been shooting  
that gun at the fish...

Dilan: lolololololol

Alex: hey guys its getting late, do you think we should  
stay for the night?

Sabrina: I think it will be ok what about you  
Two, have any say in this?

Harrison and Dilan: I don't know

Alex: then I guess we can stay for the night


	8. As long as you can remember

Later that night

Sabrina: ok let's see here dear journal,  
God this sucks only two nights here and already  
Leaving...and I think I hurts slendy's heart...  
I'm his only human friend...I didn't even known  
Him for long...what am i going to do...

Sabrina hears screaming outside

Sabrina: hey wait whats going on out there!?

Alex: SABRINA HELP!

Sabrina: ALEX!  
HOLD ON IM COMING!

sabrina runs outside

Sabrina: !

Sabrina: s-s-slender man!?

Slender man: I won't allow Sabrina to leave!

Harrison: what is he talking about!?

Alex: let me go!

Sabrina: slendy put him down

Dilan: slendy? What? Whats going on here?

Sabrina: he's my friend...

Harrison: how could you be friends with this thing?!

Sabrina: it a long story...

Dilan: we need to save Alex and get out of here!

Harrison: Dilan why don't you use your  
gun, shoot him!

Sabrina: you crazy you can't shoot him!?  
Besides he still has Alex!

Dilan: relax I would if I could but I don't have any bullets  
Left... You told me to shoot the fish remember Harrison...

Harrison: oh right... Damn what are we gonna do now?!

Sabrina: let me talk to him...

Dilan: ah are you sure...?

Sabrina: yes I'm sure

Sabrina walks up to Slender man

Sabrina: slendy calm down please  
And put my friend down too. I don't  
Want to hurt you ag-GAHHH !

Slendy pulls up Sabrina up to his face so they see  
eye to eye

Sabrina: s-slendy what are you doing  
put me down!

Slender man: now why should I?  
I dont want you to leave and if I let your  
Friend go you'd run away...

Sabrina: s-slendy...your c-crushing...m-me..

Alex: let us go!

Sabrina: ... I'll stay just let everyone go

Slander man: ... Vary well

Alex: what are you doing Sabrina?!

Sabrina whispers to Alex

Sabrina: don't worry I have a plan  
Just go.

Alex nods head and goes explain to others

Harrison and Dilan: are you sure?

Alex: yes let's go!

Harrison and Dilan: ok

Back with slendy and sabrina

Sabrina: slendy please listen to me,  
why don't you want me to leave?

Slender man: ...

Sabrina: is it because I'm your only nice friend?  
Is it because you don't want to be alone?  
Tell me.

Slender man: I...I...

Sabrina: you don't know, so please don't  
Take it out on my friends they didn't do any thing  
There just worry for me.  
please put me down

Slender man puts Sabrina down

Sabrina: now was that so hard?  
I promise we'll be friends forever...

Slender man: that not the point...

Sabrina: what do you mean?

Slender man: I mean I don't want to  
be alone I want you to stay with me  
don't go...

Sabrina: ... So it is about you being alone...

Slender man: ...

Sabrina: but your never alone as long as  
you can remember me I'll always be with you  
but I have a family waiting for me... I know  
well see each other agin! For sure!

and with that sabrina left...

the end?


End file.
